


Brian Wecht: Professional World Rocker

by KittyGodspeed118



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gay, M/M, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGodspeed118/pseuds/KittyGodspeed118
Summary: Dan and Brian have sex for the first time!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have this image of Brian acting like he's bad at things only to be fucking amazing at them. This was a prompt from tumblr ^u^

“Stop that,” Brian grumbled, grabbing hold of Dan’s thigh to keep it from bouncing anxiously. “You’re making me nervous.”

“Sorry…I’m just excited,” Dan murmured, suddenly embarrassed by the way his leg shook when he was jittery. 

“Stop being excited. It’s annoying.”

“It’s just been so long! And you’re always so busy and-”

“You’re going to be sorely disappointed,” Brian grumbled, parking his car in the driveway of his home. “Honestly, I’d rather just watch a movie or-”

“Hey, fuck that,” Dan nearly yelled, grabbing Brian by the collar of his green plaid shirt. “We’re fucking. You’ve been dodging it for months now and it’s happening.”

Brian rolled his eyes and sighed. It was far too true that he’d taken every opportunity for sexual promiscuity and dodged the fuck out of it, but it was for good reason. He didn’t want to disappoint Dan, after all. They’d been dating for almost a year and Danny was rightfully antsy. 

“Alright,” Brian finally sighed, unlocking the car doors and stepping out.

“You mean it?”

“Yeah, I just hope you like crushing disappointments.”

Dan practically bolted from the car. He was beyond excited to share this intimate moment with his boyfriend. Brian was the only Grump he hadn’t fucked. This was a momentous occasion in their relationship and there was nothing that could spoil it. Still, some part of his brain feared that Brian would really be as bad as he said he was. 

They got inside the house and it took all of Dan’s inner strength to resist the urge to drag Brian up the stairs to their bedroom. Brian, taking his sweet time specifically to spite Dan, trudged upstairs. By the time he got there, Dan had already tossed his shirt aside and shimmied out of his torn up jeans. 

“The face you’re making needs to stop being a thing,” Brian grouched, reaching for his own belt reluctantly. 

Dan didn’t realize how big his smile was until Brian spoke. He was prepared to at least have a good laugh about how much bigger his dick was than Brian’s. Even if he were to be disappointed by the sex, he’d still have bragging rights. 

“Stop staring,” Brian ordered. “I’m already self-conscious as it is without you gawking at me,” he continued, finally kicking his pants off. 

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, BRIAN,” Dan choked, spitting out the delicious lukewarm Arizona tea he’d left on the nightstand the night before. 

“Fuck! What? What,” Brian demanded, in the awful limbo between concern and annoyance.

“You’re fuckin’…”

“Is this…not a good size or…?”

“Brian, that’s fucking huge! Why’d you hide it from me for so long,” Dan demanded, shimmying over on his hands and knees. “I had no clue you were packin’ heat-”

“Don’t ever say that again. Besides, it’s not the size that counts. It’s what you do it-”

“Then show me what you can do with it,” Dan cut in impatiently. “You’re stalling.”

Brian sucked in a sharp breath and rolled his eyes. He hated when Dan was right more than anything in the entire world. So he unbuttoned his shirt and finally let his knees touch the edge of the bed. Dan had far more control than he would have liked and that needed to stop now. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. 

“Just kiss me already, would you? My hair’s gonna get grayer than yours in a minute,” Dan whined. 

“You’re insufferable,” Brian breathed, running a hand through Dan’s hair before gripping a good portion of it. “Just don’t talk.”

He wasn’t even trying to stall anymore. He just realized how much he loved staring at Dan in such a vulnerable spot. This was the first time he gazed at him knowing that they’d actually be having sex. Something about that was arousing and far more deep than he’d care to admit. But, hell, he was wasting time. 

He kissed Dan, the passion and exasperation behind it making it clear that the forced abstinence in the past had taken its toll on him as well. Those fiery kisses left Dan damn near breathless, a feeling he was addicted to. He felt his whole body relax as Brian’s lips travelled from his lips to his chin and to both collar bones. There was something satisfying about the short, broken moans Dan let out, each kiss reaching a more sensitive place than the one before it. 

Damn, Dan thought. Were you always this good?

Then Brian did something that shocked him. He went down without being asked. Normally, Dan was more than willing to give amazing beej, but for the longest time, Brian refused to return it. Something about not being very good at it or whatever. Yet, there he was, putting Dan’s mouth to shame without even trying. 

“You’re squirming too much. Hold still,” Brian muttered, holding two fingers to Dan’s lips. “Make yourself useful, would you?”

Dan hadn’t realized how much he’d been bucking his hips until Brian spoke. Still, he could barely contain his ecstasy. All Dan could do was suck on the two fingers against his lips and use them to suppress his sinful moans. Brian knew exactly where to lick and what to nibble at to drive Dan wild. He gave every inch of Dan’s cock his attention and began coupling that pleasure with the work of his talented fingers. With his lips and fingers alone, he managed to reduce Dan to a pathetic mass of nerves. Maybe it was the decades of piano playing or maybe it was the constant Burger Time annihilation that made his fingers so amazing. The way they curled and pressed right up against Dan’s G-spot was surreal. By the time Brian decided he’d done enough teasing, Dan was a trembling mess, his stomach covered in whatever cum Brian hadn’t swallowed. 

“You’re not done already, are you,” he taunted, licking his lips. 

“Come on, old man,” Dan challenged, though his body was still shaking from the orgasm he hadn’t come down from yet. “I can take it.”

Brian grinned, loving the banter he shared with his dumbass beanpole. It was almost like they loved each other or something. Brian barely pressed half his length in before Dan dug his nails into his pale back.

“FUCK.”

“Jesus, Danny, what,” Brian demanded. 

“You’re just…”

“Or maybe you’re just tight,” he shot back, moving a bit slower. “What’s the matter, old man? Can’t take it?”

Dan gritted his teeth and blew a strand of curly hair out of his face. There was no way he was going to let Brian know he was right. He’d sooner die. So, he sucked it up and nodded to signal that he was ready. Brian finally thrust the rest of his cock into Dan, tuning out any other noise besides the loud, almost musical moans of ecstasy. It didn’t take long for either of them to come close to orgasm. 

“You gonna cum again, loser,” Brian teased, his breathing labored. 

“Fuck off! I’m just sensitive…you’re not that good,” Dan panted. 

“Is that so?”

Brian, who had absolutely no problem finding Dan’s G-spot again, gave one last rough thrust before pulling out and cumming all over Dan’s stomach. That was all Danny needed to reach his climax. 

“Maybe I’ll cum inside when you stop acting like a brat,” Brian muttered. 

There was a long pause as Dan tried to catch his breath. Brian really was way better than he could’ve ever dreamed. 

“Another round,” he murmured. 

“Not tonight. You can barely move as it is,” Brian snorted, kissing along Dan’s neck where he’d left some impressive hickies. 

“Fiiiiine,” Dan yawned, still trying to catch his breath. 

“Are you gonna pout the whole fucking night?”

“Maybe I will.”  
Brian rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Fine. You have two minutes to recover.”

“Thanks, Bri. Love you, bitch~”


End file.
